Majo No Jouken
by Sakuracens
Summary: Kakashi dan Obito tahu bahwa perasaan ini salah besar dan seharusnya tidak terjadi karena hal ini adalah terlarang. Tapi, mereka tak bisa menghentikannya! Warn! Mature Content, KakaSakuObi pair.


_Sakuracens proudly present_

 _Majo No Jouken_

 _Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Obito Uchiha_

 _Romance, Angst, Drama_

 _PG-17_

 _Chapter_

 _XXX_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Kau adalah ketidakmungkinan yang selalu ku semogakan._

XXX

Kakashi menatap guru yang tengah mengoceh di depan kelas dengan malas. Oh ayolah, ini hanya pembagian tim yang beranggotakan tiga orang seperti yang selalu di lakukan sekolah ini selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Bukannya sebuah perpisahan yang mengharuskan guru dengan nama Mai itu berpidato panjang dan lebar tentang nilai kehidupan yang memuakkan.

"Baiklah, tim tujuh; Rin, Obito dan Kakashi."

Bocah cilik berusia dua belas tahun dengan surai _silver_ itu menghela nafasnya tatkala mendengar nama Obito di sebut. Baiklah, satu lagi orang yang menyebalkan akan datang di kehidupannya yang damai ini.

"Kakashi, Obito, mohon bantuannya!" Teriak Rin sembari membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Obito tentu saja terkekeh senang mengingat Rin adalah gadis yang ia sukai dan Kakashi hanya mendenguskan nafasnya pelan.

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju taman Sakura yang letaknya tidak jauh dari akademi ninja, entahlah, _sensei_ yang akan menjadi pengajar mereka meminta untuk bertemu di tempat itu. Berbeda dengan guru yang lain, meminta anak muridnya untuk bertemu di suatu tempat formal.

Mereka menghentikan langkah ketika melihat seorang perempuan dengan surai merah muda sepunggung lurus membelakangi mereka, menatap danau yang di penuhi sampan-sampan.

" _Sensei_?" Panggil Rin agak ragu. Lalu, perempuan itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa sedang membuka mulut mereka takjub.

 _Sensei_ mereka adalah seorang _kunoichi_ legendaris yang selalu di elu-elukan! Astaga, keturunan dari klan Haruno yang selalu sibuk menjalankan misi tingkat S yang berbahaya. Bahkan, tanda di dahinya yang berbentuk _diamond_ itu membuat mereka bertiga merasa beruntung karena masuk ke tim tujuh.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut kemudian, berjalan menuju anak muridnya dan menatap mereka satu-persatu. Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit ketika melihat anak-anak didiknya ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

Membuat rona pipi di wajah ketiganya begitu ketara tatkala menyadari bahwa _sensei_ yang akan mengajar mereka sangatlah cantik. Bayangkan saja, _sensei_ memiliki rambut merahmuda sepunggung yang lurus dan terdapat sedikit poni di dahinya yang memiliki _diamond_ itu, mata _emerald_ yang indah serta tubuh proposional yang tampak begitu sempurna.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Katanya sembari berjalan, membiarkan anak didiknya mengikuti dari belakang hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah warung takoyaki yang di cukup lenggang.

Jujur saja, mereka bertiga, tidak pernah melihat Sakura Haruno secara langsung karena memang perempuan ini sangatlah sibuk hingga wajahnya tampak asing di mata penduduk. Tapi, tetap saja namanya mashyur menyebar ke seluruh negara ninja.

Jadi, ketika mendapatkan berita bahwa Sakura Haruno akan menjadi _sensei_ mereka, tentu saja semua siswa di akademi mendesah kecewa. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin di ajar oleh _kunoichi_ terkuat setelah Mito Uzumaki, istri Hashirama Senju yang telah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura juga seorang murid didikan langsung dari beberapa ninja kuat seperti Orochimaru, Mito Uzumaki, dan Hokage ketiga yang sekarang masih menjabat. Hokage pertama telah tewas akibat pertempuran dengan Madara dan Hokage kedua masih hidup tapi, memutuskan pensiun dari jabatannya.

Tak heran bahwa gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun ini menjadi seorang ninja legendaris penerus dari tiga sannin yang terkenal, sayangnya, Tsunade yang juga merupakan gurunya meninggal bersama sang suami, Dan.

Mereka menatap takoyaki di depan mereka dengan bingung. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo dimakan. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan santai."

Kesan pertama yang mereka dapat dari senseinya adalah baik, santai, dan ramah.

Obito adalah orang yang beringas, langsung memakan takoyaki itu dengan membabi buta membuat Kakashi menghela nafas dan Rin terkekeh pelan. Sakura tertawa lepas ketika melihat cara makan Obito yang terlalu agresif.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, berusia sembilan belas tahun sebagai _Jonin_ senior dan ketua _anbu_ divisi satu, generasi keempat. Dahulunya satu tim dengan Minato dan Kaneki. Hobiku membaca buku, Harapanku adalah Konoha akan selalu aman terlindungi. Sekarang giliran kalian."

Obito tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Obito Uchiha! Berusia tiga belas tahun, hobiku tertawa. Harapanku mengalahkan si rambut putih yang bernama Kakashi!"

Sakura tertawa lepas ketika mendengar pernyataan Obito yang lucu. Astaga, semangat masa muda memang menggebu sekali.

"Namaku Nohara Rin, berusia dua belas tahun, hobiku memasak. Harapanku menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari hari ke hari."

Wanita bersurai pink itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Anak perempuan memang seperti itu'kan? Selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga demi tercapainya tujuan.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobiku...hmmm. Harapanku, tak ada."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis tatkala mendengar perkenalan murid berambut _silver_ itu. Semenjak tragedi Hatake, sepertinya, muridnya yang satu ini akan tertutup dan mempunyai sifat yang menyebalkan.

Kaneki juga sama seperti itu dulu. Dia adalah seorang yang ramah aslinya, tapi, selalu di tutupi dengan topeng yang dingin seolah tidak ingin di sentuh padahal dalam hati, Kaneki berharap ada orang yang akan menyayanginya. Jadi, Sakura berkesimpulan baha Kakashi dan Kaneki memiliki sama sifat. Dia hanya perlu merubah pandangan Kakashi yang dingin menjadi hangat.

Sakura paham dengan sifat klan-klan di seluruh Konoha. Jadi, dia bisa menilai orang objektif bukan subjektif.

"Baiklah, ayo makan sepuasnya. Karena ini pertemuan pertama, latihan akan di adakan besok pagi. Istirahat sebentar tak akan membuat kalian kalah dari tim lain. Ayo jangan sungkan, mulai sekarang kan aku _sensei_ kalian."

Mereka mulai makan takoyaki dengan suka cita dimana lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Bahkan, Kakashi sudah merespon perkataan sang sensei walau masih irit. Kakashi menatap sensei yang duduk di depan mereka dengan rona wajah.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura sensei sangat cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang harum ceri. Selalu tersenyum dan menanggapi perkataan-perkataan bodoh Obito dengan antusias, dia adalah pendengar yang baik.

' _Kakashi, apa yang terjadi padamu_?!' Jeritnya dalam hati tatkala mengetahui bahwa dirinya memuji gurunya tersebut terang-terangan. Itu bukan dirinya sekali! Seharusnya, dia adalah seorang Hatake yang dingin dan tak peduli. Bukannya seorang yang kelihatannya akan menjadi _stalker_ sang _sensei_ cantik.

To be continued

A/N: Sakura itu modelnya seperti di _Naruto Gaiden_. Bedanya rambutnya di sini itu panjang. Karakternya bakal Mary Sue banget di sini, terus, tsunade di sini cuma sanin legendaris bukan kunoichi yang punya simbol belah ketupat di dahi karena dia mati muda. Jadi, sakura itu satu angkatan sama minato dkk. Naruto, sasuke, ino, dsb belum lahir. Kakashi, Rin, Obito itu anak muridnya. Oh ya, majo no jouken itu dorama jepang tahun 1999 yang arinya cinta terlarang, cuma ngambil judulnya aja kok, plotnya beda banget sama dorama itu. Oke, jangan lupa review kalau mau lanjut! Jangan sungkan untuk PM kami! Sankyu~


End file.
